Love's Battle
by neverbetter21
Summary: To love her was like a battle, someone has to win and someone has to lose. one-sidedKyoXHaru


**Disclaimer:** I do **not **own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

He always looked at her from the shadows. He was content with just looking at her from afar except with the occasional teasing and threats, of course. He thought that her being different in social status and upbringing would make her an annoyance to him but he was wrong. It was clearly the opposite. He became rather fond of her.

Initially, she was angry yet at the same time scared of him because he always dangled her debt in front of her and manipulated her into doing such ridiculous things for the club. She disliked him even more when he got her father to give him her photos as well as getting her school supplies and selling them to her countless admirers. However, as time passed she eventually got used to it and just gives an exasperated sigh when he sold her stuff or got her to wear a new cosplay.

He recounted the times that she was able to perceive his true character that took years and careful practice to hide from those around him. He was pleasantly surprised when she was able to understand him to a certain extent and somehow along the way they became genuine friends.

It was not a puzzle that he became infatuated with her. The way she was frank yet at the same time charming made an impression on him since the first day they met. He did not think about love at that time though but what he knew was that she will play a part to raise the club's finances even more, and provide excitement to the host club. It also helped that she was irked by the silly antics of his best friend.

However, he knew from the start she was not the one for him or rather he was not the one for her. Although he had many chances to tell her how he felt, he did not do it. This was not because he was a coward but he knew it was pointless and it carried no merit. He knew her love was for someone else and that someone loved her far more than he ever could. To love her was like a battle, someone has to win and someone has to lose.

"Kyoya-sama. We have arrived." The driver said as he parked the car in front of an apartment complex.

Kyoya put his thoughts to a halt as he exited his car and made his way up the stairs to the apartment that he knew so well.

"Kyoya-senpai!" A young lady in a wedding gown greeted him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy handling a merger abroad?"

"The merger finished ahead of schedule, Haruhi." Kyoya replied in a non-chalant tone. "Plus, that idiot left me tons of voicemails, emails, and letters reminding me to come and that he'll hate me forever if I didn't."

"No, that was not what I meant." Haruhi responded with a chuckle. "I mean what are you doing here in my apartment? Shouldn't you be at home resting? I heard you just arrived this afternoon."

"Blame your fiancée. He told me that as the best man it was my responsibility to accompany him to his tuxedo fitting and then he insisted that I wait for him here since he was already on his way."

Haruhi gave an exasperated sigh. "That guy really forgot that you came all the way from another country. I'll have a talk with him when he gets here. You should be resting senpai."

"That's not necessary, Haruhi. You know that guy is really stubborn when he sets his mind on something."

"Well, I guess you're right."

"Haruhi, I was meaning to ask earlier, but why are you already wearing your wedding gown?" Kyoya asked as he pointed at the said gown.

"Oh shoot, I forgot I still have this on. Wait, senpai, I'll change for a moment."

After a few minutes, Haruhi returned dressed in a plain t-shirt and pants. "Sorry, senpai. Mei-chan was here earlier to fix my dress and when she left someone from the office called and then you came so I forgot to take it off."

"You looked beautiful in the dress Haruhi, I'm sure Tamaki would love it, too. I doubt he's seen it because he called me one time crying that he wanted to see your dress before the wedding."

Haruhi smiled. "Thank you, senpai. Yes, Tamaki hasn't seen it yet. Mei-chan told me to keep it a secret so I can surprise him on the day of the wedding."

"Senpai," Haruhi continued. "I'm really glad that you're looking well and I heard that you have a girlfriend now. Congratulations!"

"I'm sorry but I think you're mistaken, Haruhi. I don't have a girlfriend" Kyoya divulged. "I just made that up so Tamaki would quit trying to set me up on those annoying blind dates.

"I'm sorry that he keeps pestering you like that."

"Since when has he never bothered me? I would be surprised if he didn't bother me for one day."  
"Yeah, that's true. But I hope you do find that special someone for you, senpai. You're a great guy and I think you deserve someone nice."

At that exact moment Tamaki arrived and they left before he could tell Haruhi anything. As if fate was playing a trick with him yet again. Kyoya spent the rest of the afternoon listening to the endless babbles of his best friend as he had his tuxedo fitted. It somehow took his mind away from his conversation with Haruhi earlier. But when the fitting was done and he was all alone in his room, he replayed the scene on his mind.

He was inclined to tell Haruhi of his long hidden feelings, the moment he saw her wearing her wedding gown. When she told him that she wanted for him to find his special someone, he wanted to tell her she was what he wanted for a special someone. But he knew that was wishful thinking and delusional. He is the third son of Yoshio Ootori and he still has a long way to go before his father is satisfied. He cannot do something like that. He knows a scandal like that can destroy the image their family has built up through the years. Tamaki Suou, even if he's stupid and annoying at times is still his best friend. He doesn't want to hurt his best friend who was always there for him and he wants him to be happy. His father taught him to never charge recklessly into a battle when he knows that he will lose. Hence, Haruhi Fujioka's love was not his battle to win.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This story has been on my head for a long time and I just found the time now to actually put into writing. I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC, I tried to keep it as canon as possible but it was kind of hard. Haha. You'll notice also that this fanfic is quite different from my usual style so I hope you'll like it. Feel free to give a review. Constructive criticisms are also welcome.


End file.
